


Hana Daidaiyama

by MiladyDeWinter (Techno_Queen)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Tumblr, and this is one of my better works, i'm learning how to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Queen/pseuds/MiladyDeWinter
Summary: Fanart of Hana Daidaiyama





	Hana Daidaiyama

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I started learning how to draw, and I've made pretty good progress! I'll be posting my better works on AO3, but for a complete summary of my drawing progress, you can visit my tumblr account: goddessoftechnology.tumblr.com


End file.
